Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey/Journey is featured in Journey, the twenty-second episode of season one. The song is a mash-up of Journey's'' "Any Way You Want It" and ''Lovin'", "Touchin', Squeezin" from their albums Departure and Evolution, respectively''.'' This song marks the second part of New Directions's Journey Medley at Regionals 2010, which follows Finn and Rachel's reindition of Faithfully ''and after this number, their setlist ends with Don't Stop Believing (Regionals Version). It is also the seventh and final mash-up of season one. Lyrics '''Rachel and New Directions:' Any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn: She loves to laugh She loves to sing Finn and Kurt: She loves everything Finn: She loves to move She loves to groove Finn and Kurt: She loves a lovin' things Rachel: It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (Mercedes: lover) He hasn't come home (Mercedes: Oo Woah) 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: lovin') (Girls: lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes: touchin') (Girls: touchin') Rachel and Mercedes: He's squeezin' Rachel and Finn: Another (Mercedes: Another) Rachel, Artie and Finn with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (New Directions: Any way you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn and New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone, I never knew What good love could do Finn and Rachel: Ooo then we touched, then we sang About the lovin' things Rachel: 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: 'lovin') ('Girls: lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes: touchin') (Girls: touchin') Rachel and Mercedes: He's squeezin' Rachel and Finn: Another (Rachel: Yeah) (Mercedes: '''Another) '''Rachel and Finn (and Artie in the show version) with New Directions: Anyway you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (oh) Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: ''' Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it '''Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Trivia *This is the first full New Directions number that features Puck and also the first competition number that features him. *The a cappella version of this song shows that Artie, Finn and Mercedes sing with Rachel in the chorus. *The original version of Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' is first heard in the Pilot, during Finn's flashback with Darren, while they are spraying the lawn green as Finn speaks about singing. *This is the seventh and final mash-up to be featured in Season 1. *First time a mash-up is ever used in a competition, even if it is part of a medley. Gallery 39434_172948976079286_158088664231984_363017_262562_n.jpg 733526_1306884033161_full.jpg anyway2.png music-ndset.jpg Na_Na_Na.jpg Any Way You Want Ithjhj.jpg Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'.jpg AYWIMercedes.jpg AYWIPuck.jpg AYWIFaberry.jpg AYWIGirls.jpg AYWIBrittany.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One